


Love Languages

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [111]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith and Addison share all five of them.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Kudos: 21





	Love Languages

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Here's a light and fluffy special based on "The Five Love Languages" by Gary Chapman.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love Languages**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison share all five of them._

* * *

I.

Words of Affirmation

Meredith and Addison hadve been dating for three years by now, but this was only their second Valentine's Day together so far, because they'd gotten together in March. Although each of them said they didn't want to make a big deal about it, Meredith and Addison loved each other so much they wanted to go out of their way to make the other feel special this February.

It started in the morning, when Addison woke up to find little notes that Meredith had written her about what she meant to her. "You always cheer me up on a hard day," the first one read. "I can't wait to come home to you," another read. Addison found them all over the kitchen when she went downstairs to make breakfast for herself after the blonde had headed out for work.

These little notes did make Addison feel loved, and so Addison got out her paper and pen, and wrote Meredith some letters on her favorite stationery. "Dear Meredith, today is our second Valentine's Day together, and it makes me reflect on how much we've overcome together, on how strong you are, and how sweet you are with me, with your friends, and with everyone."

II.

Quality Time

Meredith receives Addison's letters when she opens her mailbox at work later that day, smiling as she imagines Addison hiding them in the mailroom for her to discover. What she can't wait for is that they'd set aside time for each other in the afternoon to leave work early, and go for a walk around the local park. Both of them were so busy, but they always had time for dates.

Once Meredith finished her surgery, she ran off right away to find Addison putting her coat on, and they set out for a park on the other side of the city that neither of them had ever seen before. Addison brought duck food with her, and so they sat by the small pond and fed the ducks, and they both talked about their days, and laughed at the funny stories they had.

No matter what was going on at work, Meredith and Addison made sure they had these hours just to themselves without any distractions, and it made their relationship especially symbiotic. During these hours they revealed parts of themselves that they'd never shared with anyone else before, and it drew them close. They were lovers, and most of all, they were the best of friends.

III.

Receiving Gifts

One might think that being a millionaire that Addison Montgomery would be picking out lavish gifts for her girlfriend, or be keen on receiving them. This had been initially a source of anxiety for Meredith until the redhead reassured her that it was the thought behind the gift that mattered to her, and the money part was the least important compared with the sentiment.

This year, Addison had found the perfect pair of mittens for Meredith, and she'd had them embroidered with rainbow thread with her name on them and little hearts. When Addison had given them to her over dinner, Meredith teared up a little, and she ran back up to her room and down again to give Addison the little gift bag that she'd been hiding for weeks, in anticipation.

It was a new pair of shoes, which might seem ridiculous because Addison has many shoes, but these are Addison's favorite brand of them, in a limited edition color that Meredith had had to cross state lines to find in stock for her, and it melted her heart the way Addison truly meant it like nothing else when she said "thank you." Yes, Addison and Meredith planned this well.

IV.

Acts of Service

There was nothing that Meredith found more challenging than cooking, and Addison had been trying to teach her for months, to limited success, and mostly comical moments that had ended up with an amused Addison, and Meredith being good about being slightly embarrassed about it. Therefore, Addison stocked her up when she had to go away on work trips for a few days.

She made her a lasagne, and some smoked salmon, some homemade pizzas, cookies, and even some wraps so she knew her girlfriend would be well-fed while she was gone, without needing to try anything too daunting herself. In return, Meredith helped a lot with Addison's laundry, because she knew that Addison didn't have the appreciation for folding clothes.

Addison had lots of clothes, but she often dreaded the monotony of the upstairs, downstairs, washer, dryer process, so once they'd started practically living together, Meredith had started adding Addison's things to her basket until she'd basically ended up taking over entirely. Both of them frequently thought to themselves, "what would I do without her." It is a good feeling.

V.

Physical Touch

The backbone of Meredith and Addison's relationship is physical touch and intimacy. The kissing, the hugging, the cuddling. As much as Meredith and Addison love to make love to each other - and they definitely do! - they love to show affection for each other with the casual hand on the other's hip, or the reassuring squeezes of their palms together while they walk.

When they are together, Meredith and Addison are practically inseparable; always snuggling together to read on the couch, or lying on one another's shoulder. When Meredith asked Addison what she wanted to do for Valentine's Day evening, Addison had replied that what she wanted more than anything was an evening in with her girlfriend curled up in front of a fire.

So Meredith got out the wood, and Addison assembled it, and they prepared some food to share while they curled up and watched the kindling crackle. "I'm so lucky to have you," says Addison, as she tucks Meredith's arms over her chest, and leans into her. "I'm so lucky to have you too," Meredith says, smiling up at her girlfriend. "I love you," says Addison. "I love you too."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
